1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the Art of Smoking Waterpipes and in particular to devices known as Nargile otherwise known as Hookah or Bong. Specifically, the invention relates to an improved apparatus embodying a hand holdable appliance to serve as a tobacco smoking pipe, releasably attached to a water containing receptacle, the related tubular arrangement, the extensions thereof, a filter element, the flexible conduit for the outgoing smoke and a soft mouthpiece. It is an improved dual-filtration system which effectively removes excess moisture and contaminant from the tobacco smoke, producing a "clean", "sweat", "cool", "dry" smoke without a "bite". This apparatus provides an efficient utilitarian function without impairing esthetic values in form, design or color.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The nargile is a centuries old smoking device, heretofore utilized for smoking controlled substances. Generally described, the nargile provides for the smoke produced from burning smokable material in a pipe bowl to be passed through a layer of water. Undesirable smoke by products such as tar, oil, ashes, carbon monoxide and the like are absorbed or separated in the water layer. The nargile was first adapted for smoking tobacco by utilizing a large metal pipe bowl into which was inserted tobacco paste, followed by the application of burning charcoal on top of the tobacco to aid in burning. Later, after the introduction of cigarette tobacco in the Middle East, a much smaller nargile with a smaller pipe bowl emerged. The cigarette tobacco was dry and burned quickly, producing a hot smoke with unsatisfactory results. Cured tobaccos, which burned slowly and cooly because of higher moisture content, became popular with smokers using hand held briar pipes. A controllabe slow burn permitted the smoker to creat a "cake" in the center of the pipe bowl, and thereby develop a more complete burn of the tar, oils and other contaminants in the tobacco with a partial evaporation of moisture. This in turn generated, in smoker's parlance, a "sweat", "cool", and "dry" smoke. If excessive moisture entered the mouthpiece, a "bite" was created, occasioned by the accumulation of material in the mouthpiece which was removable with pipe cleaners.
Cured tobaccos, however, were generally found to be unsuitable for use in prior art waterpipes, because of their inherent moisture content, when combined with the moisture added to the smoke from the waterpipe itself, resulting in cluttering of the outgoing tubular conduits of the device with water droplets, thereby interfering with the control and enjoyment of the smoking activity. In the Middle East, this problem of excessive moisture formation has heretofore been addressed by the introduction of a nargile with an elongated metal tube for the outgoing smoke to travel initially in an upright position so as to force water droplets to drain out from the smoke by gravity. A longer larger flexible conduit for the outgoing smoke would relieve the moisture. This type of device, however, has not been accepted in the United States and Western countries, where the preference is clearly for hand or mouth held dry smoking pipes, in which cured tobaccos in different mixtures, fragrances, tastes and aromas are virtually the only packaged and branded tobaccos presently available in the market place.
During the past 130 years, several prior arts attempted to modify, innovate, invent, add, restructure waterpipes acceptable in the United States or Western Countries, they failed to penetrate the market and none have become popular and acceptable to tobacco smokers. In general, the reason given is that smokers have rejected a stationary smoking apparatus. The invention contends that neither the nargile nor the prior arts, relating to waterpipes, were sufficiently appropriate or fulfilling to tobacco smokers.
There is accordingly, a need in the arts for a waterpipe with the advantages of the traditional nargile, yet allows moisture free tobaccos smoking of cured tobacco in a hand holdable appliance releasably attached on a stationary water-containing receptacle including all the other advantages of the invention.